Super Smash Song Fics
by Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64
Summary: Thanks to Silver Horror, I made a song based on the Teen Titan's theme song, I hope it turns out OK. I'm thinking about making a Ghostbuster base Smash song though. . . . Please R&R!
1. Jingle Bell Smash Song

Congratulations, You just enter my first song-fic: a Super Smash Christmas Song! I hope you like this extremely short song-fic ! A Second 'chapter will be coming soon, but please read this song-fic! Thank-you!

**Ice Climbers:** Princess JennieO of Hyrule64 doesn't own Zelda or SSBM otherwise she would be making games, but she does own this song-fic so she can sue you if you try to take it without her permission!

**JINGLE BELL SMASH SONG**

OH, Jingle Bells, Gano smells, Falco laid an egg,

Marth and Roy lost a duel, and Zelda got kidnapped, HEY!

Jingle bells, Mario's a plumber, Luigi is his brother,

Ice Climbers won the duel, and Link has to rescue Zelda, HEY!

Peach is in the kitchen, Ness is in the hall, Samus' in her room, playing with her dolls, HEY!

Game and Watch is flat, Pichu is cute, and Fox is in his room, using his blaster, HEY!

Jingle Bells, D.K Smells, Yoshi is a dino,

C.Falcon drives a jet, and Dr.Mario has a patient, HEY!

Jingle Bells, Sheik is Zelda, Bowser lost some weight,

Mewtwois a poke mon, while Y.Link drinks some milk,HEY!

And Pikachu fell asleep, 'cause Jiggly sang her SOOOONNNGGGGG!

Please Review my song-fic, THANK-YOU FOR READING AND ANY POSSIBLE SING ALONGS!


	2. Link, the Hero of Time

Got bored, so I decided to make a 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' version of The Hero of Time! Sure I have to admit, some things are out of beat, and doesn't make sense with the original Rudolph song, but I gave it a shot. ENJOY!

**Link the Hero of Time**

Link, the fairyless boy, never had a fairy,

And if you ever saw him, he would always look so down,

All of the other children, use to laugh and call him names,

They never let poor Link, join in any Kokiri games,

Then one Dark Hyrule day, the Deku Tree came to say,

'Link, with Navi, won't you help save Hyrule?'

How did the others love love him, as they shouted out with glee,

Link, the Hero of Time, You'll go down in history!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, some parts might have sound lame, but there really wasn't any other words to go with this song! I hope you like it enough to annoy everyone on Christmas Eve all you Zelda Fan people!


	3. SMASH BROS!

OK, I decided to to do something new. This upcoming song is dedicated to Silver Horror who requested the song. ANYWAY, enough chit-chant and more singing!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SMASH BROS.!**

When there's a match you know who to call. SMASH BROS.!

From their mansion they can see it all. SMASH BROS.!

When Crazy Hand is on the attack

You can rest knowing they can strike back

'Cause when the world needs smashers on patrol

Smash Bros.,GO!

Smash Bros.,GO!

With their smasher powers they unite (SMASH BROS.!)

Never met a polygon that they like(SMASH BROS.!)

They got Master Hand on the run

They never stop until the match gets done

'Cause when their worlds is losing all control

Smash Bros., GO!

Smash Bros., GO!

If you're Master Hand, you better watch out

When they fight you, there's won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the Smashers

Beaten by the Smashers

K-I-D-S! S-M-A-S-H-S! Kids Smashs, LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! S-M-A-S-H-S! Teen Smashs, LET'S GO!

K-I-D-S! S-M-A-S-H-S! Kids Smashs, LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! S-M-A-S-H-S! Teen Smashs, LET'S GO!

Smash Bros., GO!

Smash Bros., GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

SMASH BROTHERS!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anyway, I hope it turn out OK, the lyrics where based on the lyrics given to me by Silver Horror, Anyway I hope you like it Silver Horror!


	4. Smash Bros ! Brawl

Yeah, I just changed the words around from the first Smash Bros Song to match the Brawl game. But es some words including the spell out are out of beat. But feel free to arrange it how you like.

Teen Titans song is own by Aiai Yami Yumi, not me

**

* * *

SMASH BROS.!**

When there's a match you know who to call. SMASH BROS.!

From their mansion they can see it all. SMASH BROS.!

When SubSpace is on the attack

You can rest knowing they can strike back

'Cause when the world needs smashers on patrol

Smash Bros.,GO!

With their final smashes they unite (SMASH BROS.!)

Never met a Glire that they like(SMASH BROS.!)

They got the poppants on the run

They never stop until the match gets done

'Cause when their worlds is losing all control

Smash Bros., GO!

Smash Bros., GO!

If you're Tabuu, you better watch out

When they fight you, there's won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the Smashers

Beaten by the Smashers

K-I-D-S! S-M-A-S-H-S! Kids Smashs, LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! S-M-A-S-H-S! Teen Smashs, LET'S GO!

K-I-D-S! S-M-A-S-H-S! Kids Smashs, LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! S-M-A-S-H-S! Teen Smashs, LET'S GO!

Smash Bros., GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

SMASH BROTHERS!


End file.
